Unearthing Mehrunes' Razor
Overview Prerequisite: Purchase and installation of Mehrunes' Razor official mod Faction: N/A Quest giver: Letter Reward: Mehrunes' Razor (see the mod article) Background There is talk of the lost Ayleid City Varsa Baalim where Mehrunes Razor, a powerful daedric artifact, is hidden. Walkthrough This quest has a lot of bad guys, so before you enter the cave, you need to stock up on health potions. Head to Sundercliff Watch in far eastern Cyrodiil. It is east of Lake Cannulus and just southeast of Abandoned Mine. Upon entering the ruins, you'll fight a Drothmeri Soldier. Continue through until you get to a set of double doors. Look into the Abandoned Knapsack to the right of the doors, and read the Small Diary. The code "Chimer" is needed to open the doors, so do that. Upon entering the doors, you'll fight more Drothmeri opponents, including a Drothmeri Steward and some Recruits. On the table are some precious gems and gold. You may also come across a Drothmeri Veteran, who usually wields a two-handed claymore and is more resilient than his brothers. Fight your way through to Sundercliff Village. Sundercliff Village Basically the story goes that you need to collect two glowing orbs (called Bezoars) to dispell the enchantment placed on the door to the tomb where Mehrunes Razor is buried (this place is called Nevarifigum) by Drothan. Once you collect these bezoars (your quest marker will take you there), you need to find the entrance to the excavation site, and then place the bezoars on the two pedestals by the door, and then enter. Nevarifigum This is where the Mehrunes Razor is, you will see Drothan examining a stone statue. Go sneak behind him, or kill him first and then read his journal by his bedroll. Once you do that, you have two options: one is to examine the stone statue, get his beating heart and eat it (and get all sorts of disease including Vampirism) or you could approach the grate directly and try to force it open. If your character has at least 90 strength, the gate will open, however the statue will animate and attack you, if you have less than 90 strength, the monster will still animate and attack you, and the gate will open upon its death. All in all, however, it is really best that you not eat the beating heart, as it may completely ruin you and your reputation, as it gives a random amount of infamy. After getting the Razor, a door will open and by following it to will end up outside in a lake. Journal Entries After installation of the mod: :I've heard talk of the lost Ayleid City called Varsa Baalim where Mehrunes Razor is hidden. If I search the ruins of Sundercliff Watch in the Eastern Niben, I may be able to find the lost city and recover this powerful daedic artifact. After entering Sundercliff Watch: :I've entered Sundercliff Watch, and can begin my search for Mehrunes Razor. After reading the Small Diary in the Abandoned Knapsack next to the first set of double doors: :A diary I've found contains a password to explore further, and seems to indicate that some kind of army is amassing here, led by somebody named Drothan. If I can find the journal in his cabin, I may be able to learn more. When you read Drothan's Journal: :I've read Drothan's Journal. He's gone into Varsa Baalim in search of something called the 'Nefarivigum', which he believes protects Mehrunes Razor. He has left enchanted bezoars in the care of his Commander and Forgemaster. With these bezoars, I'll be able to dispel his enchantment and follow him into Varsa Baalim. When you come to the door to Varsa Baalim, blocked by magical energy: :''I've found the door to Varsa Baalim. An enchantment blocks the door; I suspect two nearby pedestals may be a clue to dispelling the barrier. After you've placed the bezoars on the pedestals: :I've dispelled Drothan's barrier and can now follow him into Varsa Baalim. When you've entered Varsa Baalim: :I've entered the lost Ayleid city of Varsa Baalim. There's no telling what I may encounter here; I must be on guard. When you've killed Frathen Drothan: :Frathen Drothan is dead, and with him dies any threat the Drothmeri Army may have posed to the Empire. When you've read Drothan's notes about retrieving the Razor: :I've entered the Nefarivigum and read Drothan's notes. They seem to indicate that by eating the heart of Dagon's champion, I'll be allowed to retrieve the Razor. Drothan seemed to suspect some other means of claiming the dagger, though he seemed unsure how. After retrieving the Razor: :I've recovered Mehrunes Razor, a potent daedric dagger which has a chance to instantly destroy an opponent. See also *Mehrunes' Razor Notes *This quest is particularly massive, with the entire quest taking about 30 minutes. You will realize this entirely new area is full of unsuspecting enemies with respectable amounts of armor. Training any skill is convenient and easy, so you may find it favorable to come back with a lot of weapons and feather potions for some veritable loot and plenty of training. Category: Mehrunes' Razor Category: Quests Category: Side quests